


Ribbon and Lace

by reona32



Series: Ribbon and Lace [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Genderplay, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, discussion but not use of sex toys, it is sex and a lot of it, top and bottom Steve Rogers, top and bottom Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds a mysterious black trunk in the back of the closet. What he finds inside is very surprising, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is basically an excuse to bring out all my kinks. We’ll be exploring as many kinks as I can think up. Each story in the series, or ‘scene’, will come with more precise warnings but I’m fairly confident that there shouldn’t be anything too bad in here. Elements of gender-play and cross-dressing will be prevalent throughout, as well as some light domination and submission. Really, I just think Tony would look pretty in lingerie. There will be the use of sexual toys throughout. Steve and Tony will switch between top and bottom position. 
> 
> Warnings for this scene - We have sexual toys seen, discussed, and fantasied about but not used. There is oral sex as well as penetrative sex for both men. Gender-play and cross-dressing.

 

**Scene One**

To be fair, it wasn’t like Steve was trying to snoop. His purpose for being in the closet was genuinely just to put away Tony’s clothing. They may have staff that washes their clothing and that staff may even be paid to place the clean clothing in the closet (although Steve knew for a fact that Natasha and Clint had their clean clothing placed in a laundry basket in front of their doors) but Steve just couldn’t bring himself to that level of laziness. It felt odd enough admitting that they even had a staff that did the washing and cleaning but Steve felt that some things were just a little too much. So, he was in Tony’s closet, putting away Tony’s clean clothes, when he came across the huge black trunk.

 

Tony had been rummaging around in the closet that morning before heading off to the workshop and must have moved it from its previous hiding place of the back corner. Steve probably never would have noticed it if the trunk had remained in hiding. Now, he and Tony had been going steady – dating, Steve. He could say it. He could… - had been dating each other for over a year and occupying the same bedroom together fully for about four months. Steve’s shampoo was in the shower next to Tony’s much more expensive shampoo. The blond’s shaving kit was on the sink vanity next to Tony’s electric trimmer. He had his own robe and monogram towels, for fuck’s sake. So, Steve barely gave it a thought when he flipped open the trunk in curiosity and nearly swallowed his tongue.

 

“Captain, are you alright?” asked Jarvis, detecting his now racing heartbeat.

 

Steve went bright red and quickly closed the trunk. “Uh, Jarvis? What is this?”

 

“I believe Sir would have preferred that trunk stayed at the Malibu residence. It is Sir’s toy box,” replied Jarvis in a long suffering tone. Steve didn’t think a computer could have emotions but spending several decades with Tony Stark would probably put exasperation into anyone’s voice. “When Miss Potts had Sir’s things moved to New York, she merely instructed the workmen to remove everything in Sir’s bedroom. The trunk, unfortunately, was included.”

 

“Toy box?” echoed Steve.

 

“Obviously, I mean sexual toys.”

 

“Right. Obviously. And Tony… used all this stuff?”

 

“More or less.”

 

Unable to stop himself, Steve opened the trunk a crack and peeked in. “Is that a whip?” he squeaked.

 

“I cannot see well enough to tell, Captain,” Jarvis replied dryly.

 

“Right. Of course not.” Steve opened the trunk completely and pointed at the coils of black. “That thing.”

 

“That is a cat-o-nine tails. It is a type of whip, yes, but the impact points are less harsh than a traditional whip.”

 

“Right,” said Steve again, feeling dizzy. That was really more than he wanted to know. A simple yes or no would have done the job. He closed the trunk and stared at the line of neatly pressed pants hanging in front of him. “And the riding crop?”

 

“That is not a complete question, Captain,” replied Jarvis gently.

 

“No. No, it isn’t.” Steve jerked the trunk open again. “That is a lot of dildos.” Three sliding trays glided up with the lid and he could tell the bottom was separated with several nesting trays. He vaguely wondered what he’d find if he removed the top tray.

 

“Captain?” prompted Jarvis.

 

Steve jerked and shut the trunk with a thump, shoving it back into the corner. “I’m fine, Jarvis,” he replied breathlessly. He fumbled the last of Tony’s socks into their drawer and fled the closet.

 

“Should I call for Sir so you can discuss this?”

 

“No!” croaked Steve. “Everything is fine.” He walked awkwardly toward the bathroom, digging the heel of his palm against the stirring heat in his pants. “I’m fine.”

 

“If you say so, Captain,” Jarvis said doubtfully.

 

Steve stumbled into the bathroom and shut the door, fumbling with his fly. He shoved his pants and boxers down over his hips, leaning over the toilet with one palm braced on the wall above, and took his hardening cock in his hand. Steve grunted as he squeezed, heat flushing his skin. He stroked along his length, rubbing his thumb across the head and twisting his fingers around the base. The dry skin rasped harshly and Steve gritted his teeth with a hiss, breathing picking up as he locked his knees.

 

He couldn’t get the trunk out of his mind. His thoughts whirled; thoughts of the toys, of the cat-o-nine tails, of the dildos. He imagined skin flushed red, blood rising under the skin, and a familiar body shaking in pleasure, arching into the strike of supple leather. He thought of the slide and pull of a hole wrapped around a foreign object, the grunts and groans as the dildo worked in and out. He considered the toys he didn’t recognize, with their bumps and curves so suggestive, slick with lube and put to use to excite, to create desire.

 

With a low groan, Steve came, milky squirts landing in the toilet bowl. He gave several short sharp strokes to the end of his cock, just under the head, as he shook through his release. Steve panted, lifting his hand to lick away a bit of cum on his hand. Getting himself together, Steve cleaned himself up and flushed the evidence down the toilet. He pulled his boxers and pants up and washed his hands, resolving to never think about the trunk again.

 

(**)

 

Steve succeeded in not thinking about it until the next time he saw Tony. He had asked for it; he had been the one to ask Jarvis to inform Tony that dinner was ready. He should have known where his thoughts would go. Instead when Tony came up beside him while he was tossing the salad and pressed a kiss to his cheek in greeting, Steve’s mind zoomed off with a vision of that same mouth pursed around the red sphere of a ball gag. “Steve? You okay?” asked Tony as Steve’s gaze went a little hazy.

 

Steve blinked and then shook his head, pasting on a smile. “I’m fine,” he said, leaning down to place a light kiss on Tony’s lips. “Why don’t you grab the parmesan cheese out of the fridge?” Tony gave him an unconvinced look but crossed the kitchen to do as bade. Steve looked up and caught Natasha’s piercing stare on the other side of the kitchen island. He knew that look; it was the spy’s ‘picking your brain apart’ look. Steve ducked his head and focused on the salad like his life depended on it.

 

It got worse over dinner. Everything Tony did seemed to spark a new image in Steve’s mind. The dark haired man wrapped his lips about a bread stick and Steve replaced the food with his cock. Licking tomato sauce off a finger turned into long swipes of tongue across skin. Steve imagined that every shift Tony made on the chair was because some thick object from the trunk was teasing his insides, stretching his hole wide. He was so distracted that when Bruce asked for the pepper, Clint had to whack him in the arm to get his attention. Dinner was torture and he ended up with worried looks from Tony. It didn’t get any better through the team watching The Princess Bride (it was Thor’s favorite and the god’s turn to pick) and relaxing in the entertainment room, Tony cuddled up against Steve’s side and the super soldier with a pillow across his lap like some out of control teenager.

 

Steve knew he was in big trouble when, instead of going back down to his workshop after the movie, Tony followed him to their bedroom. The door closed behind them and Tony approached Steve with a determined look. He let himself be caught rather than try to escape. “You have been distracted all evening. Are you going to tell me what is on your mind or not?” asked Tony, sliding his arms around Steve’s neck and leaning up for a kiss. Of course, he came in contact with the rather obvious hardness that Steve had been trying to hide all day. Tony blinked and glanced down. “What have you been thinking about?” he demanded, cocking an eyebrow.

 

Steve had been thinking about this all through the movie. It was obvious he wouldn’t be able to put the trunk and its contents out of his mind. The toys had infected his thoughts. So, he had no choice but to do as Jarvis had first suggested. He would talk to Tony about it. “I found something this afternoon,” Steve said hesitantly.

 

“I bet you did!” exclaimed Tony with a filthy smirk. Steve shook his head, lips thinning, and Tony’s smirk collapsed into a concerned frown. “What’s wrong? Come on, babe, you’re kind of worrying me here.”

 

“I found the trunk in the back of the closet.”

 

“Trunk?” echoed Tony, confused. “What trunk? Jarvis, what trunk?”

 

“The black trunk, Sir,” replied the AI, as if that helped. Tony flashed an unimpressed look toward the ceiling. “The special black trunk from the second bedroom closet in the Malibu residence.”

 

“Shit,” muttered Tony. “That trunk.”

 

“Indeed, Sir.”

 

Tony slipped his hands down to rest on Steve’s shoulders and looked at him seriously. “Steve, you don’t have to worry about the stuff in that trunk. It was brought here by mistake and I really didn’t want it here. I’m not the same person I was when I, you know, used that junk and I would never make you uncomfortable by introducing any of it into our lives.”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Not now, Jarvis,” snapped Tony. He focused back on Steve’s uncomfortable face. “I know it’s a bit surprising…”

 

“Sir, that is not it at all!” exclaimed Jarvis.

 

“Uh? What do you mean?” Steve went red and looked away from Tony’s focused gaze, feeling a touch humiliated. Tony stared at him and his own mouth dropped open. “Oh my god, you’re interested!”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” blurted Steve. “I mean, it’s all a mistake and the trunk isn’t even meant to be here! Let’s just forget it.”

 

Tony grinned. “You’re curious!” Steve closed his eyes and winced. “Steve?” Tony touched his chin gently and Steve opened his eyes. “Are you curious?” Steve bit his lip and nodded. Tony surged forward and pressed a fast kiss to Steve’s lips, so quick that the blond didn’t have time to react before Tony was pulling away and hurrying toward the closet. Then Tony checked his momentum and threw himself back at Steve for another kiss, hard and brutal enough that their teeth clacked together. “You know that I’m total satisfied with our love life and in no way think we need to change and anything we do add to our sexual activities will be to our mutual satisfaction and agreement, right?” Steve nodded dumbly. “Awesome. Love you.” Another smooch on the lips and Tony wiggled away again to head for the closet.

 

Tony dragged the trunk out of the closet, leaving long furrows in the carpet as he pulled it out. Steve collapsed on the bottom of the bed as Tony knelt in front of trunk and threw the lid open. “Uh, there are a lot more dildos here than I remember. Did they breed when I wasn’t looking?” muttered Tony to himself.

 

“By my count, there are 16 different dildos in the trunk, Sir,” supplied Jarvis.

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Not helping, J.” He looked back at Steve and frowned at his pale face. Tony stood and went to him, sliding into his lap with practiced ease. “Are you okay?” he asked softly, kissing Steve’s cheek. “Am I going too fast?”

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist automatically. “A bit?” he asked uncertainly. “I mean, I’ve been having a lot of fantasies but I don’t really know if I’m ready to, you know, use any of that stuff.”

 

“Fantasies?” Tony echoed, a grin blooming. Steve flushed and Tony chuckled. “So we won’t do anything with the trunk tonight. It probably all needs to be cleaned and checked over. It’s been years since I’ve used any of it.” Tony trailed off for a moment and Steve rubbed at the small of his back. Tony blinked. “But you probably have questions, right?” he asked, refocusing on Steve rather than dark memories of the past.

 

“I guess. It’s just…” Steve paused, gathering his thoughts. “The whips? Do you really like that? Doesn’t it hurt?” He felt confused over the fantasies with the whips. He didn’t want to hurt his lover but they were in the toy box, so Tony must enjoy it. Right?

 

Tony’s face turned thoughtful and he slid out of Steve’s lap to go back to the toy box. He knelt again and fished the riding crop out of the trunk. He laid it across his lap and ran his fingers along the length. Steve followed him, sitting cross-legged next to Tony on the floor. “Back before…um…Before the arc reactor and Iron Man, pain was something to be flirted with, courted and enjoyed because it was a light, playful pain,” Tony explained. “The pain from the whip and flogger was stinging and exciting, just on that edge where pain could mingle with pleasure.” Tony handed the riding crop to Steve and the blond wrapped his hand around the handle. “But that was Before,” muttered Tony. Steve could hear the capital letter in the word, changing the simple word into something more. Something full of meaning. “Now, pain is broken bone and gouged skin and blood. It’s pain that hurts so much it steals your breath and wipes your mind. I’m not sure how much I’d enjoy it now.”

 

Steve tossed the riding crop behind the trunk like it burned him, out of their sight. “Then we won’t use it. I don’t want to hurt you, Tony. I’d never want that.” He pulled Tony into his lap and the brunette settled easily into the cradle of his legs.

 

Tony cuddled against him. “I’m not saying we can’t try it but I can’t guarantee I’ll still like it. Things have changed.” He grinned up at Steve. “And of course, we can always try it on you too. What do you say, Steve? The sharp bite of a strike? The bright flash of pain? The sudden heat and rush of endorphins? Sounds good, uh?” Tony sank his teeth into the meat of Steve’s shoulder, much harder than he usually did, and Steve shivered at the sharp nip. Tony chuckled, kissing up Steve’s throat. “I’ll take that as a maybe.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve answered, his breath shuddering. “Maybe sounds good.”

 

Tony pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips and slipped from his lap to kneel in front of the trunk again. “Let’s see. What else do we have in here?” He picked up the cat-o-nine tails and tossed it to the side, the flogger falling to the floor like a nest of black snakes. He lifted out the two trays from the bottom of the trunk and set them on the floor.

 

Steve shifted forward, interested despite himself. His eyes quickly picked out the red sphere of the ball gag on the top tray with a heap of silken blindfolds. On the second tray there was a set of four thick leather cuffs with sheepskin padding next to a jumble of multicolored jelly cock rings. There was a wide paddle that Steve thought was a cricket bat except it was covered in leather in the bottom of the trunk next to a tangle of smooth nylon rope. And, oh god, that could only be an animal collar and leash curled up in the corner. Steve still didn’t recognize everything on the three sliding trays attached to the lid among the collection of dildos. There were things with all sorts of bumps and bulges, long and thin and squat and wide. Then another flash of bright red caught his eye and Steve couldn’t stop himself from pulling the cloth from the trunk.

 

Tony chuckled. “Good choice. I’d forgotten that was in there.”

 

“Isn’t this supposed to be worn by woman?” muttered Steve, turning the red cloth over in his hand. He felt along the stiff sides of the garment, the long ties at the back sliding over his wrist.

 

“Your archaic ideas about gender roles amuse me, Steve,” Tony said. He laughed as Steve gave him an unimpressed look. “But, yes. A corset is traditionally worn by women.” Tony plucked the corset from Steve hands and brought it to his face. “Ugh, it needs to be dry cleaned,” Tony complained, wrinkling his nose. Even though, he brought the red cloth and lace up to his torso and pressed it against his chest over his t-shirt. “What do you think?” he teased.

 

Steve mouth went dry; because he had an awful, vivid imagination. His mind striped off the t-shirt and tightened the straps of the corset, pressing the red cloth and lace tightly against Tony’s skin. The arc reactor played peek-a-boo with the top of the corset. Steve imagines the arch of Tony’s spine as the corset tugged him straight. He wanted to run his hands down Tony sides, feeling the slip and scratch of the corset. “So, I take it from your blown pupils and heavy breathing that it’s good?” Tony voice drifted through the lustful fog and Steve nodded his head like it was on a loose spring. Tony chuckled, his voice low and smoky. “Oh, we are going to have so much fun.”

 

Tony tossed the corset aside and crawled forward into Steve’s lap again. He pushed on Steve’s shoulders until the blond laid back on the floor and Tony shifted to straddle his waist. “Any more questions?” Tony asked, settling so that Steve’s half hard cock nestled in the crack of his ass. He rocked lightly, teasing the sensitive flesh.

 

“No,” croaked Steve, shaking his head. His hands flew up to cup around Tony’s hips.

 

“I’ll let you do more research later. Jarvis can help. But for now,” purred Tony, “I think it’s time to take the edge off a little, don’t you?” He didn’t wait for Steve’s answer and leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, licking his clever tongue inside. Steve slid his fingers up into Tony’s hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss, their tongues sliding together. Tony moaned and lifted his hips to tug up Steve’s t-shirt, raking his fingernails lightly over Steve’s abdomen. The body under him shivered.

 

One of Steve’s hands drifted down Tony’s back, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it up. They broke the kiss to pull Tony’s shirt off over his head. Steve sat up to attack Tony’s throat, kissing and biting the vulnerable skin. “Not fair,” Tony groaned. He tugged at Steve’s shirt again and wrestled it off him, nearly toppling them both over.

 

“We should move to the bed,” muttered Steve.

 

“We should,” agreed Tony, rubbing his thumbs over Steve’s nipples. “The lube is over there, for one thing.” He leaned forward to suck behind Steve’s ear, bring up a faint mark that would disappear in a matter of hours. Not that that stopped Tony from trying to leave hickeys all over Steve’s pale skin. Steve moaned, tilting his head to give Tony more room. Tony chuckled, sinking his teeth into Steve’s earlobe. “Come on, babe. Bed,” he ordered. Tony stood, grabbing Steve’s hands and helping him roll to his feet. Tony latched on to Steve’s collarbone, working on his next hickey, and walked the shivering blond back toward the bed.

 

Tony tipped Steve onto the bed and began tugging at the other man’s pants, unzipping and shoving them and Steve’s boxers down. They are thrown into a corner with little concern. “Oh, that is a pretty sight,” muttered Tony, undoing his own jeans and kicking them off with his underwear. Naked, Tony crawled onto the bed and ran his hands up Steve’s legs. Smooth skin and fine hair prickled Tony’s palms as they slid up Steve’s inner thighs and flattened on the plains of his hips. Tony leaned up and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips, grinning wickedly and making sure to press his belly against Steve’s cock. “The blush makes you even prettier.”

 

“Tony,” whined Steve. He slid his hands up into Tony’s hair and ran his short fingernails over his scalp.

 

Tony shivered, his eyes rolling up in pleasure. “That is not fair either,” he hissed.

 

“I wasn’t aware we were supposed to be fair,” teased Steve, scratching down along Tony’s neck and across his shoulders. Tony moaned, his skin tingling. Steve caressed along Tony’s spine, cupping his ass with both hands and squeezing. Tony titled his head up and Steve latched on to his lips, guiding Tony’s hips in a smooth roll, rubbing their stiffening cocks together. Pleasure pooled low in their bellies, warming their blood. Tony fumbled the nightstand drawer open and fished out the tube of lube, wiggling himself backwards with a parting nip to Steve’s bottom lip. “Ow,” Steve said blandly. “Brat.”

 

“Oh, you like it,” retorted Tony, settling himself on his knees between Steve’s legs with the lube. He grabbed the blond’s proudly erect cock and gave a few teasing strokes.

 

“Maybe,” Steve muttered with a little groan.

 

“Nothing maybe about it,” Tony replied. Steve’s response was overtaken by a surprised loud moan as Tony leaned forward and quickly replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking hard at the head of Steve’s cock. As he sucked, Tony popped the cap on the lube and covered his fingers with the slick. Tony slid his mouth further down Steve’s cock, curling his tongue around the firm flesh, and then slowly pulled up, keeping his lips tight. Steve groaned, tangling his fingers in the sheets and thrusting his hips up. At the same time Tony slipped the fingers of one hand down between Steve’s ass cheeks and worked a finger into his hole while the blond was suitable distracted.

 

Tony twisted his finger, pumping it in and out of Steve’s asshole, spreading the slick. He tongued the head of Steve’s cock, teasing the slit, as he eased a second finger inside. The brunette scissored his fingers, stretching the tight little hole, and licked a long strip along the throbbing vein on the underside of Steve’s cock. Steve groaned, his hips bucking. Tony rode the movement, allowing Steve to thrust his cock into the warm cavern of his mouth, and curled the two fingers inside of his ass, searching for a certain little bud. He brushed the bump and Steve gave a loud cry. Tony pulled off of the blond’s cock and grinned, lips red and swollen. “There’s the little beauty,” Tony said triumphantly.

 

Tony curled his fingers again and rubbed, pressing mercilessly against Steve’s prostate. He grabbed the blond’s hard cock in his other hand and began to jack him, running his tight fist up and down the stiff length. Steve bucked and shook, moaning and groaning as if being tortured. “That’s it, baby. Feels good, doesn’t it? Look at that pretty cock of yours. I just love it,” said Tony, pressing a third finger inside of Steve and twisting his hand.

 

“Gonna kill me,” gasped Steve, his hips moving restlessly.

 

“But what a way to go,” replied Tony with a wicked grin. He massaged Steve’s prostate, rubbing relentlessly at the little bud. His other hand moved as a blur on Steve’s cock, thumb swiping over the fat leaking head. A fourth finger was pressed into Steve’s ass, the digits spreading and twisting and rubbing and Steve whined, bucking up into Tony’s hand on his cock and shoving down onto his fingers in his ass. “Come on, baby. You know you want to come. Give it to me. Give it to me,” coaxed Tony, pressing his fingers up hard on Steve’s prostate and rubbing in quick little circles.

 

Steve howled, every muscle in his body locking up as he came. He trembled and jerked, thick ropes of semen spurting from his cock as Tony worked him through it. Bright lights flashed in front of his eyes as pleasure sang through his body, nerves dancing like they were being struck by lightning. Tony slowed his hands, his touch turning gentle and light. Steve shivered through the last of his release, panting. Tony let go of his cock, lifting his hand to lick off the semen coating his fingers. He twisted and spread the fingers in Steve’s ass a few more times, causing the blond to moan weakly, and then eased his hand away. “Good?” Tony asked smugly. Steve breathed some sort of wordless answer.

 

Tony chuckled and rubbed at Steve’s thighs and hips, leaning down and kissing the blond’s belly, licking up the pool of semen. Steve’s cock was still half hard and Tony turned his head to give the length a gentle lick. “God bless America,” muttered Tony, kissing the head. The organ gave a twitch of interest. Tony rubbed his palms over the hollows of Steve’s hips, dropping his head to suck a bruise over the jut of his hipbone.

 

Steve grumbled weakly. “Give me a moment,” he complained.

 

“I don’t think you need a moment,” retorted Tony, circling his hands around the base of Steve’s awakening cock. “Captain America, sex machine. Able to just keep going and going and going.”

 

“That’s the Energizer Bunny,” hissed Steve.

 

Tony chuckled, nipping at the crease of Steve’s leg. “You understood that reference.”

 

Steve kicked him gently in the thigh. “Jerk.”

 

“Oh, abuse. Abuse here,” Tony muttered, wrapping one hand around Steve’s cock and squeezing. Steve let out a shuddering sigh as Tony nudged his way between the blond’s legs, a deep musky scent filling Tony’s lungs. He ran the flat of his tongue over Steve’s balls, breathing hot air over the sensitive skin. Steve made a choking sound, legs trembling. Tony brought his head up and ran his hand up and down Steve’s now hard cock. “There we are,” he praised the firm flesh. “Old faithful.” A strong sex drive was Tony’s favorite side effect of the super soldier serum.

 

“Such an asshole,” muttered Steve, shaking his head on the pillow, eyes screwed shut as Tony jerked his cock.

 

“Hmm, maybe in the morning. It’s your turn now,” teased Tony, grabbing a pillow from the head of the bed. He shoved the pillow under Steve’s hips, giving the blond’s cock one more stroke before letting go to grab the bottle of lube. He poured some of the slick into his palm and ran it over his cock, groaning at finally getting some attention for his neglected erection. “Yeah, that’s good,” Tony hissed, squeezing tightly. The flesh glistened in the low light and Tony guided his cock to nudge at Steve’s hole. “Relax baby,” muttered Tony, pressing forward until the head of his cock popped inside. Steve grunted, feeling his body stretch and accept Tony.

 

Tony kept up a steady pressure until he was deep inside, his balls snug against Steve’s ass. The brunette stilled, panting lightly, and reached up to idly tease Steve’s cock. Tony ran his fingertips up the length of Steve’s cock and waited, refusing to move even as the muscles of Steve’s ass fluttered around his stiff flesh. “Tell me when,” he pleaded softly. After a moment Steve nodded and Tony pulled his cock slowly out and thrust back in, a low moan dragging out of him. He started a steady rolling of his hips, sliding his cock into Steve’s hole and slowly pulling it out. Tony grabbed Steve’s hips and hitched him up, trying to achieve the correct angle. Steve let out a surprised moan and Tony knew he had found his prostate. He grinned, quickening his thrusts.

 

“There we go,” muttered Tony, plunging his hard cock into Steve’s ass. Steve moaned under him, reaching up to grab the pillow his head was resting on, threatening to tear the fabric. Steve’s cock bounced in time with their movements and Tony lifted one hand to stroke him, gliding his fist up and down his length. Steve’s ass tightened and quivered around Tony’s cock as he plunged in and out. The bed began to creak under them. “Come on baby,” encouraged Tony breathlessly, hips snapping. “Almost there. Almost there. Come on baby.”

 

Finally, they tipped over the edge and Steve shouted as he came again. Tony worked the blond’s cock with jerky movements, his brown eyes rolling in his head as Steve’s ass tightened around his cock. Tony thrust once more and then joined Steve in release, spilling deep inside of him. They both moaned as pleasure popped and sang through their bodies. Tony ground his hips against Steve’s ass, lightly shifting his cock inside of him, and then went still. He let go of Steve’s now softening cock and bent forward to press a panting kiss to his chest.

 

Tony slipped out of Steve, the blond wincing lightly, and fished a package of wet wipes from the nightstand. He cleaned Steve gently, wiping away the pools of release on his stomach and carefully cleaning away lube and semen from Steve’s thighs and ass. The dark haired man then cleaned himself up and threw away the used wipes, tossing the tube of lube back into the nightstand. Tony then rolled himself back into bed and curled against Steve’s side, gazing up at his peaceful face. “You gonna fall asleep on me?” he asked, tilting his head up to kiss at the underside of Steve’s jaw.

 

“Sleep sounds good about now,” Steve replied softly, lifting one arm to bury his fingers in Tony’s hair. He bent his head and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s lips.

 

“Any questions?” Tony asked, a little teasing tone in his voice.

 

Steve chuckled. “I don’t think my brain is able to form questions right now.”

 

Tony smiled. “Then my work is done,” he said. Steve snorted and Tony leaned up on one arm to snag the sheets from the end of the bed, pulling the covers over them and settling back down against Steve’s side. “Talk in the morning?” the brunette muttered, laying his cheek on Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve hummed. “Talk in the morning,” he agreed.

 

(**)

 

Steve woke first, because the super soldier serum had made many changes to his body, besides a great amount of sexual stamina, and one of those other changes was the need for less sleep than a normal human. So, Steve woke first in the mornings. The only way Tony was ever up first was if he hadn’t gone to bed the night before but the dark haired man tried not to do that anymore because it made Steve frown and fuss. Steve’s eyes blinked open at 6:34am and he automatically turned his head to look for Tony. The other man had rolled over in the night and was now lying on his back, the pale blue light from the arc reactor shining from his chest.

 

Steve pushed himself up and gazed down at Tony’s peaceful sleeping face, his breathing even and one hand curled upon the pillow by his head. Steve smiled and gently brushed a wayward dark curl off Tony’s forehead. Steve carefully began to stand from the bed when the mess from the night before caught his eye. The toys from the trunk were still lying across the floor. His mind went blank, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

Steve glanced back at where Tony was resting, his feelings divided. It had taken him a lot of soul searching to admit he had feelings for Tony. It had taken him digging even deeper for the courage to ask him out on a date. A lot of it was because Tony was a man and some of it was because Tony was Tony and Steve never dreamed he would have a shot with someone as gorgeous, as out of his league as the brunette sleeping next to him on the bed now. It wasn’t that Steve had never been attracted to men before. He had long seen beauty for beauty’s sake, regardless of gender. It was more like he had never seen men as an option before. He’d come from a time when homosexuality was both illegal by the law and seen as a sin by the church. Better to just not think about it than deal with developing feeling for a man.

 

The fact that homosexuality was now accepted (well, mostly accepted), had been a brief note during Steve’s orientation to modern times. Once he’d finally realized that he had romantic feelings for Tony, it had taken a lot of time on the computer and Google to hash out the facts of the sexual revolution. Steve liked to think it had taken little time for him to become comfortable being intimate with Tony. From their first kiss to the first time they had sex, Steve felt he had dealt well. His gaze fell back on the toys on the floor and the black trunk. This, was a whole new ballgame.

 

Steve crept out of the bed and into the bathroom, taking a quick shower to get rid of the sticky feeling on his skin. “Jarvis, tell Tony I’ve gone out for a run if he wakes before I get back,” Steve instructed as he brushed his teeth, the quiet fan pulling the steam out of the air.

 

“I shall, Captain. Would you like the weather report for your run?” replied the AI.

 

“Is it raining?”

 

“No, Captain. Slightly cloudy and 74 degrees.”

 

“That will do. Thanks,” Steve said, rinsing his mouth out. He turned off the light and the fan and crept out of the bathroom. The bedroom was quiet and dim, the only sound was Tony’s quiet breathing. Steve pulled a tee shirt and sweatpants from the closet and dressed, picking up his running shoes and sneaking over to the bed. He leaned over and pressed a kiss as soft as a breeze to Tony’s cheek before tiptoeing out of the bedroom and softly closing the door behind him. Soon he was doing some stretches using the flower pots in front of the Tower and then taking off at a swift jog.

 

Steve did his best thinking while jogging. He had accepted that he loved Tony while jogging. He had accepted that it was acceptable to love Tony. He had also accepted that the people who didn’t accept that he loved Tony didn’t matter. But what he didn’t know was if it was acceptable to want the things he was thinking of now that he’d seen the items in that black trunk. Was it sick? Was it perverted? Some would call his love for Tony sick and perverted. Tony would say that anything between them was their business and, as long as they both agreed to it, perfectly acceptable. Steve slowed to a walk to cool down a little and catch his breath. Tony was right. The only people Steve needed to worry about was himself and Tony. Now, he needed more information. This meant more time on a computer.

 

Steve fished his cellphone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was almost 8am, more people were out and about in Central Park at this hour, although Tony often didn’t get up until after 9am at the earliest unless he was dragged out of bed. Steve turned around and started the return run back to the Tower. He passed by Natasha and Clint on the common floor and said good morning before taking the private elevator up to the penthouse. “Jarvis, is Tony still asleep?” he asked as he kicked his running shoes off and crossed the living room.

 

“It would be more accurate to say that Sir is asleep again. He had showered but has since fallen back to sleep,” replied the AI.

 

Thus warned, Steve opened the bedroom door cautiously and slipped in. The toys were gone and the trunk was closed, pushed out of the way in a corner. Steve didn’t know how he felt about that. He had rather wanted to look through the items again. Curiosity burned bright in his chest. But his attention was caught by the figure on the bed and Steve felt his chest warm with love. Tony had apparently not gotten very far after packing the trunk back up and showering. He was back on the bed in his robe, curled on his side and once again asleep.

 

Steve quietly crossed the room and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips. The brunette’s breathing changed, the sleeping man waking up, and Tony joined in on the kiss, parting his lips and reaching up to slide his hands over Steve’s shoulders and around the back of his neck. Tony let out a happy little hum as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. It quickly turned into a sound of disgust. Tony pulled his lips away, now using his hands to push at Steve’s shoulders. “Oh yuck! You’re all sweaty and gross!”

 

“I thought you liked when I was all sweaty and gross?” asked Steve, cocking an eyebrow but letting Tony push him away.

 

Tony sat up, pressing back into the mound of pillows. The robe he was wearing gapped open in all the right places, which was very distracting for Steve. “I like to get you all sweaty and gross. Not when you come pre-sweaty and already gross and then smash your icky self against me after I’ve just bathed.”

 

“My, someone is being prissy,” teased Steve, leaning forward with his lips puckered like a fish and making cartoonish kissy noises.

 

Tony squealed. “Absolutely not!” he cried, flailing his hands about and kicking at the blond. “No nookie until you’ve had a shower!”

 

Steve laughed and stood. “Alright! Alright! I’ll shower. Wouldn’t want to impose my icky self onto your delicate sensibilities.”

 

“If you could smell yourself you wouldn’t be calling my sensibilities delicate!” shouted Tony as Steve disappeared into the bathroom. Steve laughed again and shut the door.

 

Steve did as instructed and bathed, scrubbing away the sweat from his run. He used Tony’s expensive sandalwood shampoo and mint bath gel in revenge. He shaved and left the bathroom to find that Tony had snuggled back down in bed and fallen back asleep. Steve patted at Tony’s shoulder as he walked past. “You need to get up,” he called, pulling a clean pair of pants and a polo shirt from the closet.

 

Tony made a discontent grumble and curled up tighter. “No. Don’t want to,” he slurred into a pillow. Steve rolled his eyes and went back to the bed. He sat down and pulled Tony up out of his nest and into his arms. Tony whined and slapped the back of his hand against Steve’s chest as he settled against the blond’s shoulder. “You are such a big meanie,” he muttered.

 

“Uh huh. Whatever you say.” Steve gently grabbed Tony’s chin and tilted his head up, sleepy brown eyes blinking up at him. “Am I in an acceptable state now?” he asked. Tony smiled and curled a hand around Steve’s neck to pull him down into a lingering sweet kiss.

 

“I suppose you’ll do,” Tony muttered, nipping at Steve’s bottom lip. His hand slid around and cupped Steve’s cheek, his brown eyes carefully looking the blond over. “You don’t look like you’ve worried yourself into a pit of shame and humiliation.” Steve’s eyebrows rose in surprise and Tony sighed. “I was sure you’d come back from your run convinced you were a disgusting human being for wanting what you wanted and refuse to touch me ever again. I was so relieved when you woke me with a kiss when you came home. I was so relieved you _came home_.” Tony had closed his eyes and turned his face away by then, his voice strained.

 

Steve tightened his arms around Tony. “I would never leave you,” he soothed. “I wasted too much time trying to figure myself out in the first place to let you go now. I love you and nothing is going to change that, not even a curveball like a few sex toys that got me hot under the collar. Do you remember what you told me back when we started dating?”

 

“What?” Tony muttered against Steve’s shoulder.

 

“That what you and I felt or did was nobody’s business but our own and as long as we weren’t hurting anybody else, we should be free to feel or do as we pleased,” Steve said. “I haven’t forgotten that and while the stuff in that trunk might be new and different to me, there is no reason why I can’t adapt and accept it.” Steve kissed down Tony’s cheek. “I want to try new things with you, Tony, and I will not be made to feel ashamed about my love or desire for you.” Tony turned his head and pressed a hard kiss to Steve lips, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck and holding on for dear life. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist just as hard and returned the kiss, licking past Tony’s parted lips into his warm mouth.

 

“I love you,” sighed Tony as they separated, blinking quickly a few times to clear away some unshed tears.

 

Steve smiled, as pleased to hear those three little words now as he was the first time Tony had whispered them to him. “I love you too.”

 

Tony relaxed against him. “ _Now_ do you have questions?” he asked teasingly.

 

“I do,” confirmed Steve. “And I will answer them myself with a computer and Jarvis’ help.”

 

“Crap,” complained Tony. “Who taught you to use Google? That’s just not fair.”

 

“You did, but I promise that once I have the faintest idea about which questions to ask, I’ll come to you so you can answer them in the most suggestive and embarrassing way possible.”

 

“Fine. I guess I can wait.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll survive,” Steve said wryly, pressing a kiss to the side of Tony’s head.

 

“Sir, I hate to interrupt,” said Jarvis suddenly. “But this is your 20 minute warning.” Tony groaned in response, burying his face more deeply into Steve neck.

 

“Tony’s 20 minute warning for what?” asked Steve, rubbing up and down Tony’s back.

 

“Sir has a Board meeting scheduled at 9:30am that Miss Potts is insisting he attend,” replied Jarvis.

 

“I really do need to go,” Tony muttered despondently into Steve’s neck. “Owens is making waves over the new line of low cost medical equipment and the other assholes are starting to listen to the fucker. I need to go put the fear of Tony Fucking Stark in them and remind them who is boss in this town.” Tony sat up, pressed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips, and slipped off the bed.

 

“Have fun being an utter terror,” Steve said cheerfully.

 

Tony groaned from inside the closet, shrugging off his robe and fishing a pair of boxers from the drawers. Steve watched appreciatively. “Can’t I just send Natasha and Clint after them? I mean, what’s the point of having superspy assassin friends if you can’t get them to bump off a few idiots every once and a while?”

 

“You can’t have Natasha and Clint bump off your Board members, Tony,” chided Steve.

 

“I can’t think of a single reason why not!” whined Tony, pulling on a pair of black slacks and shrugging on a deep red shirt. He looped a black tie around his neck and let it hang down his chest. He pulled open drawers until he found the socks he wanted.

 

Steve got up and took the black socks out of Tony’s hands, guiding him to sit in an armchair. “Think of the paper work,” reasoned Steve, kneeling at his feet.

 

“Yes, Agent would be most displeased,” Tony replied faintly. “What are you doing?”

 

Steve gently cupped Tony’s ankles and rolled the socks onto his feet. “Helping you dress,” he answered. He grabbed a pair of black dress shoes and slipped them on Tony’s feet, tying the laces while the dark haired man stared down at him with wide eyes.

 

“You can’t do this to me Steve!” cried Tony as Steve sat back on his heels. “I have to go out into public! I cannot have a hard on while dealing with the Board! Pepper will castrate me!”

 

Steve snickered and went up onto his knees, buttoning Tony’s shirt. “That would be a tragedy. I happen to like your cock very much.” Tony whimpered as Steve grabbed the ends of his tie and pulled him into a heated kiss.

 

“Sir, Miss Potts is requesting entrance to the penthouse,” announced Jarvis, a bit sheepishly. He hated to interrupt his creator’s personal time.

 

Tony pulled away from the kiss. “Let her up,” he gasped. He pressed quickly back to Steve’s lips. “You’re horrible.” Kiss. “You beautiful.” Kiss. “Lovely.” Kiss. “Hot hunk.” Kiss. “Of a man.” Tony let go of him and Steve fell back to sit on the floor with a laugh while Tony tugged off the mangled tie. “You are torturing me. Torturing, I say!” cried Tony, looping another tie around his neck and knotting it with a few quick movements. He leaned down to press another kiss to Steve’s lips and then strode from the bedroom. “Torturing!” he yelled back over his shoulder.

 

Steve laughed again and stood to follow, grabbing up a black suit jacket. He found his lover being fussed over by Pepper. “Hold still. The meeting starts in 8 minutes and that bruise from last week needs some touching up,” the redhead was muttered, shoving Tony into a chair and opening a huge makeup kit.

 

Steve laid the suit jacket over the back of the sofa and went to the kitchen, brushing his fingers over Tony’s shoulder as he walked past. The coffee pot was burbling already as Steve entered and he grabbed the big thermal travel mug from the cabinet, filling it to the brim with the hot liquid. He stirred in two spoonful of sugar and a tiny splash of creamer before snapping the lid on. A glass cake plate had a pile of muffins mound inside and Steve removed the cover to select two of the blueberry pastries. He returned to the living room to find Pepper dabbing at Tony’s cheek with a makeup sponge. “You cannot insult his intelligence like last time,” Pepper was saying.

 

“Like Hall has any intelligence to insult!” snapped Tony. He rolled his eyes toward Steve when he walked in and smiled. “Ooh, is that coffee?” He made grabby hands toward the mug. Steve rolled his eyes but handed him the coffee anyway. Pepper huffed as her hand was knocked away so that Tony could take a big drink from the mug.

 

“Tony,” Steve said chidingly.

 

Tony dropped his hand and looked apologetically up at Pepper. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

 

Pepper looked surprised for a moment and then went back to smoothing the makeup. “It’s okay,” she whispered back. She fished around in the kit and brushed some pressed powder over Tony’s face with a brush.

 

Tony’s eyes dropped toward the muffins in Steve’s hands and then back up at Pepper. “Want a muffin? They’re good. Clint apparently bakes when he’s bored.”

 

Pepper looked surprised again. “I…” she hesitated and then smiled. “I’d love a muffin.” Pepper and Steve exchanged some hesitant smiles as he handed her the food. “Thanks.”

 

“Sir? Miss Potts? This is your 3 minute warning,” announced Jarvis. Good thing the meeting was in the Tower or else they’d never get anywhere on time.

 

“Better get going,” said Tony, shrugging on his suit jacket, juggling his mug from one hand to the other. He grabbed the muffin Steve was offering him and then stepped close for a firm kiss.

 

“Please eat the muffin. Don’t just pick at it and then throw the remains away,” pleaded Steve when they parted.

 

Tony rolled his eyes, walking with Pepper toward the elevator. “I promise. Have fun with Google and Wikipedia.”

 

“Brat!” Steve called. Tony waved with a wide smile as the elevator closed. Steve snorted and went back to the kitchen to pull eggs and bacon from the fridge. Tony might be satisfied with just coffee for breakfast but Steve needed something a little more substantial. Steve fried up a couple of eggs and some bacon, popping a few slices of bread into the toaster. He fetched his tablet from the side table in the living room and then took his plate of food to the kitchen island, sitting on a stool. “Alright, research time,” he muttered to himself, turning the computer on. A faint blush stained his cheeks but he ignored it as he took a ruthless bite from his toast. He would not be embarrassed by this.

 

“Shall we start with Wikipedia, Captain?” asked Jarvis politely.

 

Steve sighed, pulling up the web browser. “Yeah, Jarvis. Wikipedia is as good a place to start as any, I guess.”

 

(**)

 

A few days later, after some truly ridiculous Avengers action in Central Park against some confused and lost animals that had somehow entered their world through a rip in space (Reed was looking into it), Steve was looking for Tony. The engineer had disappeared after dinner that evening and when Steve had gone looking for him he had been nowhere to be found. He wasn’t in the workshop, which was frankly astonishing. He wasn’t in the gym or the entertainment room or the small garden on level 64. “Jarvis,” Steve called, giving up. “Where is Tony hiding himself?”

 

“Sir is on the penthouse level, in your bedroom,” replied Jarvis.

 

Steve frowned. “Is he okay? He doesn’t have a migraine again, does he?” He had begged and Tony had promised to tell him when he had a migraine, not suffer alone in silence like he had before. Steve pressed his lips in disapproval and went to the nearest elevator.

 

“He does not, Captain. Sir is quite well.”

 

“Then what is he doing up in our bedroom so early?”

 

“I believe, Captain, that it is a surprise.”

 

“A surprise?” Steve echoed, exiting the elevator and striding across the living room. “A good surprise or one of those ‘I didn’t mean to’ type of surprises?” The AI did not answer and Steve fought to keep the rising irritation down. All he wanted was to cuddle with his lover for a little while, maybe watch a movie or read together, instead he was sent on a wild goose chase. He reached their bedroom and opened the door. “Tony, what is…” Steve trailed off, freezing in the doorway. Well, he sure was surprised.

 

Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed, the room softly lit by lamps and the curtains closed, shutting out the harsh city lights. The golden light made the room feel intimate and private, secretive. Tony was seated with his legs crossed and he bounced the upper limb, jerking his foot and cocking an eyebrow. Steve groped the door closed behind him and fumbled the lock into place. “You peeked at my research,” he croaked, throat dry.

 

“I didn’t really,” Tony replied, tilting his chin up and smirking. “I merely asked Jarvis which pages you accessed the most frequently. I have to say,” he twirled his foot in a circle “this was not what I expected.”

 

Steve walked across the room as if drawn by a string and fell to his knees before Tony, reaching up to wrap shaking fingers around the dark haired man’s ankle. The red stockings were silky under his palm as Steve ran his hand up Tony’s calf. Tony’s breathing hitched as Steve caressed up over his knee and up his thigh to where the lacy band of the stockings met the suspenders of the garter belt. The wide strap of the garter belt wrapped snugly around Tony’s waist, the same bright red as the stockings. A delicate pair of lacy panties cupped his half hard cock, a tiny black bow on the front. The arc reactor glowed a reassuring cool blue in Tony’s bare chest. “You shaved your legs?” muttered Steve, leaning forward to kiss Tony’s knee, teeth nipping lightly.

 

“Yeah,” answered Tony, slightly breathless. “Hair made the stockings itch.”

 

“Next time, if you do, let me help?” Steve pleaded, eyes fever bright as he looked up.

 

Tony groaned, licking his lip. “You are just full of all sorts of surprises, aren’t you?”

 

“Is this okay? It’s not too weird for you, is it?” Steve ducked his head and kissed up Tony’s outer thigh.

 

“If you like it, then of course it’s okay,” replied Tony, sliding the fingers of one hand through Steve’s hair. “This is hardly the worst thing I’ve ever done.” He jerked a little as Steve bit gently around the band of the stockings, nipping along his thigh.

 

“It’s the worst thing you’ve ever done with me and that’s all that counts,” Steve scolded. “Do you like it too? I don’t want you to do something you don’t like just to please me.” He licked along one of the suspenders attaching the stockings to the garter belt and Tony shivered.

 

“I like it,” Tony answered, watching Steve mouth at the band of the lacy panties at his hip. “It feels nice.” Steve sighed against Tony’s skin and sat back, grabbing his ankle gently and spreading his legs wide before slipping between them. He ran both palms up Tony’s legs over the stockings and panties to wrap his hands around the other man’s waist. The stockings were smooth, the silk catching at the calluses on Steve’s hands, and the lace of the panties and garter belt was rougher but still undeniably feminine, strange and exciting and illicit on a man. Tony’s stomach muscles fluttered as Steve rubbed at the garter belt with his thumbs, his large hands resting on Tony’s waist.

 

Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tony’s navel. “Thank you,” he muttered, licking along the top of the garter belt.

 

Tony chewed on his lip, a pleasurable hum sounding in his throat. “I’m sure you can think of a way to repay me,” he replied, smirking. Steve smiled, kissing past the garter belt to the tiny black bow on the panties. He breathed hot air over the thin fabric covering Tony’s cock and pressed his lips to the head, the panties darkening with wetness. The silky fabric clung to Tony, cupping his member snugly. Tony rolled his hips with a soft moan as Steve mouthed down his trapped length and nuzzled at his balls, licking over the cloth.

 

Steve teased his fingers under the band of the panties and pulled them down, Tony’s cock bobbing free. He paused as the panties caught under the suspenders and tangled. “You’ll have to unclip my stockings to get my underwear off,” muttered Tony, leaning back on his hands.

 

“Is that so?” A mischievous smile curled Steve’s lips and he instead settled the panties firmly under Tony’s balls. Tony squirmed as the lace band scratched and rubbed at sensitive skin, his cock full and flushed. Steve lifted Tony’s left leg and slung it over his shoulder, shifting closer and licking a wet stripe up Tony’s cock with the flat of his tongue. Tony moaned, eyes fluttering at the quick burst of sensation. Steve rubbed at the thigh over his shoulder while his other hand grabbed Tony’s cock at the root and held it still as his sucked the head into his mouth.

 

“Oh yeah that’s good,” groaned Tony as Steve licked at the slit of his cock, lips firm. Tony shifted and lifted a hand to pet Steve’s hair as the other man ran his tongue around the head. Pleasure pooled warm in his belly and Tony’s hips thrust shallowly as Steve inched his mouth down his cock. Tiny, breathless moans escaped Tony as Steve pressed his tongue to the warm flesh in his mouth and sucked. Steve hollowed his cheeks and slowly dragged his lips up Tony’s cock. Tony groaned, his toes curling in the stockings. His head fell back, resting his weight on one arm, as Steve kissed along Tony’s cock with gentle nips. “Fuck,” Tony gasped, fingers tightening in Steve’s hair.

 

Steve smiled triumphantly as he laid one more kiss on the head and then worked his mouth back around Tony’s cock to begin a steady bobbing. Tony panted as Steve used his hand and mouth to work his length. The wet warmth surrounded Tony’s cock and Steve moaned around his mouthful, keeping his lips firm and motions steady. Soft lapping and slurping sounds drifted in the air as Tony groaned. The lace of the panties chafed at Tony’s balls and he could feel his orgasm boiling in his blood as Steve licked and sucked. “Steve! I…close…” he rasped. Steve increased the pressure of his lips, hand tightening, and hummed around Tony’s cock. Tony bucked with a cry, body bowing forward as he began to jerk and shiver. The fingers of both hands flew up and tangled in Steve’s hair, legs squeezing Steve as Tony trembled through his release, the stockings scratching at the blond’s neck.

 

The salty cum splashed across Steve’s tongue and he swallowed it down, working Tony through his orgasm. Tony moaned loudly, feeling Steve swallow around him, his throat caressing, and shook through the last jolts of pleasure that zinged through his body like lightning. Finally, his fingers slipped from Steve’s hair and Tony fell back on the bed, gasping for air as his skin tingled. Steve let Tony’s cock slip free from his mouth, the organ lying wetly against the red lingerie, and slid the dark haired man’s leg off his shoulder, fingertip shaped bruises pressed into the flesh of Tony’s thigh. Steve surged to his feet and tore at the front of his pants. Tony watched through half-lidded eyes as Steve franticly opened his clothing. Steve pulled out his own cock, flushed red and weeping at the tip, and began to stroke himself. He rested one hand on the bed and leaned forward slightly, his head hanging down as he panted and set a brutal pace as he pumped his length. Soon, Steve let out a deep groan and spurts of white cum splashed across the stockings, over the garter belt and up Tony’s stomach. As his orgasm faded, Steve sank forward to rest on the bed, lying next to Tony.

 

Tony dropped a lazy hand down to the semen splashed across his belly and scooped some up on a finger, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it off. Steve moaned weakly as he watched. The brunette pushed himself up, wincing a little as he readjusted the lacy panties over his sensitive spent cock. “Someone got worked up,” teased Tony, tossing a leg over Steve and settling down on the back of his thighs. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss between Steve’s shoulder blades. “Not that I’m complaining,” he added.

 

Steve made a pitiful sound into the duvet and Tony gave a sympathetic pout. “Poor baby. All worked up but all you got was a handjob, with your own hand no less. That can’t be enough for you.” Steve whimpered. Tony chuckled and rolled off of him to stand, grabbing Steve’s pants and boxers and yanking them down. “You are wearing way too much clothing,” complained Tony.

 

“Ow,” muttered Steve as the rough fabric was pulled over his sensitive cock.

 

“Ow?” questioned Tony in a bright voice, tossing Steve’s clothing away. He crawled back up onto the bed, settling again on the back of Steve’s thighs. He grabbed Steve’s shirt and began to wrestle it off. “I didn’t break you, did I? I’m going to be very sad if you’re broken,” lamented Tony. He let out a shriek as Steve suddenly erupted upward with a roar, tumbling Tony onto his back. The brunette then began laughing as Steve latched onto his neck, running his fingers up Tony’s sides.

 

“Think you broke me, huh?” teased Steve, lifting his head from the hickey he had sucked onto Tony’s collarbone. The blond wiggled out of his shirt the rest of the way and tossed it away.

 

“Well you don’t feel broken,” Tony said innocently, lifting one leg. He rubbed his thigh against Steve’s half hard cock, feeling the silk of the stockings dampening. Steve whimpered, freezing above him, and Tony gave an evil chuckle.

 

Steve glared down at him, rolling his hips and working himself against Ton’s leg and the stockings he wore. He dropped his head and pressed a deep kiss to Tony’s lips. “Can I have you? Please, let me have you?” Steve muttered as he kissed along Tony’s jaw and nibbled at the skin behind Tony’s ear.

 

Tony turned his head and sighed, letting Steve bite and kiss at his neck. “You do not have to keep asking, you know. The answer is always going to be yes.”

 

Steve shook his head against Tony’s shoulder, licking over his collarbone and pressing tiny butterfly kisses around the arc reactor. “Nope, gotta ask. Will always ask.” He latched onto a nipple and began to gently suck on the little nub.

 

Tony rolled his eyes, making a little sound of pleasure in his throat, and threaded his fingers into Steve’s hair. It was always ‘can I have you’ or ‘can I take you’. It was never ‘can I fuck you’. Steve could never be that crass. “You are unreal,” muttered Tony, wriggling about under him.

 

Steve shifted, curling his arms around Tony’s back and rolling. He scooted up until he was sitting against the headboard. Tony settled into his lap, the lace of the panties scratching at Steve’s thighs. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and leaned in for a deep kiss. Steve ran his hands up and down Tony’s back, curling one big palm around the back of the brunette’s neck and sliding the other down to grope at his ass. “Where’s the lube?” Steve muttered, breaking the kiss.

 

Tony gave him a dazed look before fishing under the pillows. He fumbled the tube into Steve’s hands, more focused on reclaiming his lips for another kiss. Steve chuckled, using the hand on Tony’s neck to tilt his head just so and kissing him breathless. Tony moaned, their tongues dueling with each other and teeth nipping swollen lips. Steve bent his knees and used the leverage to roll his hips up, rubbing his stiffening cock against the lace of the panties that Tony wore. Tony made a little noise against Steve’s lips, his spent cock nestled inside of the panties giving an interested throb. Steve dropped the lube by his side and slipped his hand around Tony’s hip and under the panties, shoving the back band aside and sliding his fingers toward the little hole.

 

Tony broke the kiss with a gasp, his cheeks flushed. “You going to fuck me with my underwear on?”

 

Steve grinned, licking down Tony’s throat and biting at his collarbone. “I am,” he answered. He circled one finger around Tony’s pucker and the brunette shivered in his lap. “I think we can manage with them on.” He loved the silky feel of the stockings along his thighs and the scratch of the lace against his belly.

 

“Best idea ever,” agreed Tony, his eyes dark. He ran his palms over Steve’s shoulders and down his chest, playing with his nipples.

 

“Hmm. That’s nice,” Steve said approvingly, leaning forward to claim Tony’s lips again. He fumbled the cap open on the lube and slicked his fingers while delving deep into Tony’s mouth. Tony’s barely noticed Steve skim his fingers along his ass, too busy scratching his fingernails across the blond’s chest and chasing Steve’s tongue around his mouth, until Steve carefully pressed a single slick finger inside the brunette’s body. Tony whined into the kiss. “Easy. Easy,” Steve muttered, gently pumping his finger in and out of Tony’s hole.

 

Tony flung his arms around Steve’s shoulders and broke the kiss to bury his face in the blond’s neck, his beard scratching at Steve’s skin. “More,” he demanded, rolling his hips back against Steve’s hand.

 

“Hold on,” Steve said soothingly, twisting his finger a few more times before gently pressing a second finger inside. Tony sighed, his hips moving restlessly, rubbing up against Steve’s cock and then shoving back onto his fingers. Steve kissed along Tony’s shoulder and arm as he worked his fingers, thrusting and spreading them inside the tight channel. Steve crooked his fingers, searching for the little bud inside, and Tony moaned loudly against his neck as Steve rubbed against his prostate, bucking against the blond. “There we go,” murmured Steve, pleased. He eased a third finger inside as Tony trembled in his lap.

 

Steve flexed his wrist, pumping his three fingers in and out of Tony’s body. The dark haired man moaned, rocking in Steve’s lap. “I want more than your fingers, damn it,” Tony complained breathlessly after an eternity of being teased.

 

“Patience,” scolded Steve, turning his head and biting Tony’s earlobe. Tony yelped and Steve slipped a fourth finger inside, twisting and scissoring the digits to loosen him. “We’re almost there,” Steve soothed.

 

“I’m there now,” gasped Tony, his fingernails clawing at Steve’s shoulders. “Come on! I’m ready, damn it!” Steve ignored him, continuing his preparations undaunted. Tony cursed at him, his cock hardening inside the lace panties. “Steve!” pleaded the brunette.

 

Steve twisted his fingers one last time, gaging the tightness of Tony’s body, and pulled his hand away. “There we are,” he muttered. Tony sat back, dark eyes watching with lust as Steve plucked the tube of lube from the bed and ran the slick along his hard cock standing erect from a patch of blond curls. Steve wiped his fingers off on the sheets and placed his hands on Tony’s waist, caressing along the garter belt. “Come on, up for me,” he whispered and guided Tony up onto his knees and then down over his cock. Tony whimpered as the thick head of Steve’s cock pushed at his hole, fingers digging into Steve’s shoulders, and then they both groaned as the brunette’s body gave way and Steve slid inside.

 

“Fuck yes,” groaned Tony as he sank slowly down. “Finally.” Steve guided his hips down, making sure he didn’t go too fast, until Tony was once again in his lap and the blond’s cock was fully seated inside of him. Tony’s eyelashes fluttered as he squeezed the length that filled him, warm and hard.

 

Steve moaned, fingers trembling on Tony’s waist. “Don’t,” he gritted out. “I’m going to come if you do that.” Tony grinned and gave a little shimmy, grinding down on Steve’s cock. They both moaned and Tony dropped his head forward for a kiss. They rocked together gently, little moans muffled between their lips. Steve ran his hands around the garter belt, trailing his fingertips down along the suspenders and stroking down Tony’s legs. The silk stockings caught against the rough skin on his palms from repeatedly catching the shield.

 

“Good?” muttered Tony, scratching his fingernails on the back of Steve’s neck. He rose up on his knees, feeling the drag of Steve’s cock against his flesh, and sank back down.

 

“God, yes. It’s good,” groaned Steve in reply. Tony rose and sank again and Steve wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist. They set up a rhythm between them as Steve thrust his hips up into Tony’s rolling motion. Pleasure curled through their blood, the sound of breathless moans filling the air. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and used the leverage to lift his hips, Steve’s cock sliding out of him, and then to sink back down on the hard flesh. The rigid cock rubbed against Tony prostate with each up and down motion and the brunette could feel his own member stiffen in interest, even though Steve had just sucked him off. The lace panties chafed and scratched at him, tiny bursts of pain biting at Tony’s skin.

 

Sweat dotted Tony’s brow and his thighs trembled, his muscles burning with the effort of fucking himself on Steve’s cock. “Steve,” he groaned, “please. Stop teasing me. Fuck me for real.” He could feel Steve grin against his shoulder and Tony dug his fingernails into his back in retaliation. “Come on, damn it!”

 

Steve slid his hands up Tony’s back and then the dark haired man let out a squeak as they were rolling. Steve guided Tony back to lie on the bed, getting his knees up under himself and beginning to thrust. Tony wailed as Steve’s cock drove deeper and harder inside of him. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Steve’s waist, the silk stockings soft against the blond’s skin. Tony twisted his fingers into the sheets and hung on as Steve put all the power he could muster into his thrusts, each shove rubbing at his prostate. Tony groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, his body jerking. Steve leaned over him, bracing himself on both hands, and snapped his hips forward.

 

“Good. So good,” grunted Steve, his head hanging. The movement of his hips grew chaotic and sharp. “Gonna come. Gonna come,” the blond chanted.

 

Tony let go of the sheets and fumbled at the panties, shoving them down to free his cock. The stiff flesh was leaking and flushed and Tony took it in his hands and began to stroke. “Come on. Come on. Just a little more,” he urged. His body burned, the slap of flesh on flesh loud in the room. Finally they tipped over the edge. Tony gave a choked off cry, white semen spurting from his cock as his fist ran up and down the length. His body tightened around Steve and the blond gasped as his orgasm was squeezed out of him. He thrust a few more times and then Tony felt his cock spasm inside of him, flooded with wet warmth.

 

Tony slumped back on the bed, legs dropping from Steve’s waist and eyes fluttering shut as he tried to catch his breath. Steve stilled, resting on his elbows and breathing like a race horse over the brunette. Tony raised a limp arm and cupped Steve’s cheek with one palm. Steve turned his head a little and pressed a kiss to Tony’s wrist. “I love you,” he muttered, shifting slightly.

 

Tony flinched a little as Steve’s softening cock slipped out of him. He felt sore and well used, muscles throbbing. He opened sleepy brown eyes and smiled up at Steve. “I love you too,” he replied, tilting his head up for a short kiss. Lethargy bled through him and Tony sighed as Steve rolled away to lay by his side, pressing kisses to his shoulder. Steve curled an arm around Tony, settling his palm over the other man’s hip and rubbing a thumb over the garter belt. His fingers traced down the suspenders and ran around the lace band of the stockings. Tony’s muscles jump under the caress and his shivered. “I don’t think I can go a third time,” he whined.

 

Steve snorts a little, leaning forward to press a light kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Of course not,” he muttered, letting the brunette go and reaching over to the nightstand drawer for the package of wet wipes. He cleaned them both up, wiping Tony’s stomach and then carefully cleaning semen and lube from his asshole and thighs. Tony sighed sleepily, allowing Steve to move him around like a ragdoll. Steve smirked, pleased with himself, and Tony whacked him weakly in the shoulder.

 

“Yes, yes. You broke me. Congratulations,” Tony murmured, eyes barely open.

 

“You liked it,” retorted Steve softly. He pressed a swift kiss to Tony’s lips and then moved down to press another kiss to the hollow of his right hip. “Thank you,” he whispered.

 

Tony lazily lifted his hands to cup Steve’s cheeks, gently running his fingertip across his face. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he replied. Steve closed his eyes and turned his head to press a kiss to Tony’s palm, reaching up to capture the hand in his own. Tony smiled and then lifted one foot to kick lightly at Steve’s thigh. “Since you liked me dressing up so much, you can be the one to take it all off. I’m not sleeping with lace scratching at my dick.”

 

Steve chuckled and pressed one last kiss to Tony’s palm before letting his hand go. He considered the red and black lingerie Tony was wearing. “The clips first?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Tony replied around a yawn, eyes drifting closed. “Unclip the suspenders first.”

 

Steve cupped Tony’s hips and ran his palms down his tights until he reached the top of the stockings, undoing each clip until the suspenders hung loose. He grabbed the top of one stocking and began to slide it down Tony’s leg, running his fingers along the smooth skin. He pressed tiny kisses to each inch of revealed skin until the stocking slithered off, Tony’s toes wiggling in freedom. The blond repeated the process with Tony’s other leg and then carefully eased the lacy red panties over his limp cock and off his body. “The garter belt just slips off, right?” he asked softly just to be sure.

 

Tony nodded slightly, mumbling something incomprehensible, not even bothering to open his eyes. Steve eased the garter belt over Tony’s hips and down his legs, slipping it off. He leaned down to run the flat of his tongue along the pattern impressed into Tony’s skin from the lace, the brunette giving a slight giggle and a small wiggle. Steve kissed across Tony’s belly, running his lips along the marks. Tony smiled and stroked his fingers down Steve’s arm. Steve sat up and placed a quick kiss on Tony’s lips before gathering up the lingerie. He laid the pieces out on a chair, fingers rubbing at the silk of the stockings in fascination.

 

Reluctantly, Steve left the lingerie and went back to the bed. He pulled down the blankets and lay down, reaching out to pull Tony into his arms. The brunette sleepily snuggled into Steve’s embrace. “Thank you for doing that for me,” Steve muttered, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple.

 

“You’re welcome,” replied Tony softly, breathing warm air across Steve’s collarbone. “Sleep now,” the brunette ordered. Steve pulled the blanket up around them, settling Tony more comfortably against him. The other man was soon asleep, breathing deep and even. Steve watched his peaceful face, feeling sleep tugging at him as well. He was thinking about Tony’s little surprise. Steve had never thought Tony would go for something like that, wearing lingerie, but Steve should have known better than to count something beyond Tony. The blond’s mind drifted to his other fantasies. This was going to be interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not beta read. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> September 27, 2014 Edit: Just some spelling and grammar corrections.


End file.
